


A Monstrous Sea Beast

by Deathtouch



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Biting, I'm Sorry, M/M, Non-Consensual, Other, Ramsay is his own warning, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stabbing, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/Deathtouch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>☛ in which i write a fic based on the idea that greyjoys turn into tentacled creatures during sex and ramsay finds out the hard way.</p><p>
  <i>Where Theon's legs had been six tentacles were instead, three at either side of Ramsay's arm. Grey they were, mottled in light and dark. Bits of flesh that hadn't been shredded still seemed to cling to the shiny slick surface of Theon's new limbs. The tentacles were sinewy with blood and viscera and all at once they began to writhe.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Monstrous Sea Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tendervittles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendervittles/gifts).



> usually i offer the single skill i have and write fanfiction as a gift for people i like on their birthdays. often i ask what sorts of pairings or kinks they're into. this fic is for the amazing and lovely and absolutely wonderful [tendervittles](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tendervittles/pseuds/tendervittles). while i didn't ask them what things they like, this fic was certainly inspired by them/their blog/etc. i hope they like it and have a happy happy happy birthday!! :) this one's for you darling! enjoy!
> 
> also a big huge ginormous thank you to my perfect beta [subwaywolf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/works) who read this crazy fucked up fic and got it done all while in the middle of studying for final exams. could he be any more amazing? he is the real mvp; we've got a fucking champion in our midst. thank you so much subwaywolf!!

"No, no, _no, no_ you mustn't!" Theon writhed, panic-stricken and desperate. He'd crawled himself into a corner of his cell and with his back against the wall he kicked and fought but it was all to no use.

Ramsay had starved him, beaten him, weakened him and now he had cornered him. There was nothing to be done, and no way for Theon to come out of this unscathed.

"Quiet," Ramsay demanded, too busy wrestling with his prisoner to make a more menacing threat.

"You don't understand!" Theon's voice was full of fear, and it made Ramsay's cock throb with excitement. Gods, he was so afraid. Bruised and thin and afraid, just how Ramsay liked them.

Theon's breeches were slid away, pulled roughly down his kicking legs and tossed aside. He was panting and slick with sweat, already out of breath from the ordeal. His sudden nudity seemed to heighten his fright and he fought harder.

Ramsay was bigger and sturdier and he had the advantage. It was almost easy to spread Theon's thin little legs.

"You mustn't!" Theon insisted. His body trembled and his muscles seized in violent spasms, a reaction Ramsay had never seen to the threat of rape. He'd watched many men and women panic and scream, crying and clawing to try and get away. He'd witnessed all manner of hysterics before, but Theon was in a league of his own with how acute his terror was.

That did not stop Ramsay from wetting two fingers in his mouth and shoving them quick inside his prisoner’s body while his legs were forced apart. Theon was tighter than Ramsay expected, but it felt right to force his fingers into such delicious warmth.

Theon's whole body seized up in pain, and a cry erupted from his throat. To Ramsay's complete surprise, Theon's limp little cock actually seemed to twitch at the sudden intrusion.

"Like that, do you?" Ramsay surmised, giving his fat fingers a twist.

Theon screamed again, louder than before.

Ramsay recognized the sound of leather being pulled taut, like the twang of a bow string. He had no time to understand why he was hearing it before blood splattered the whole of him. It was as if a ripe fruit had been squeezed till it burst. Flesh and gore smattered Ramsay's clothes and face, up his arms and across his chest.

Theon howled like a man gone mad, full of pain and anguish and so much fear.

Where Theon's legs had been six tentacles were instead, three at either side of Ramsay's arm. Grey they were, mottled in light and dark. Bits of flesh that hadn't been shredded still seemed to cling to the shiny slick surface of Theon's new limbs. The tentacles were sinewy with blood and viscera and all at once they began to writhe.

Ramsay's fingers were stuck in that of a vice grip and he could feel Theon changing inside as well. It must have been utterly and unbearably painful because he barely took breaths in between his screaming and sobbing.

Ramsay watched in surmounting horror as Theon's cock grew. Longer and longer it stretched, not becoming erect but instead becoming something else entirely. It twisted and elongated in grotesque ways turning pale and then purplish like something swollen and wrong. Just when Ramsay thought he'd seen the worst of it, the sound of leather seemed to twang and a tentacle burst forth from the head of Theon's cock. Viscera and skin splattered out. Theon's screams seemed to curdle blood.

While his one hand might have been stuck, Ramsay's other was free. Quick as a flash he snatched for the knife at his belt. The tentacles were closing on him; slimy, wily and wet. He did not hesitate with his blade. Ramsay slashed meaningfully at the first bit of grey he could find. His knife cut deep into the thick of one tentacle revealing dark red blood beneath. Theon reacted violently.

"What are you!" Ramsay demanded, slashing wildly. He tried with increasing intent to free his caught fingers, but it was seemingly impossible. "A warg! Is this dark magic!? I'll hack through you one disgusting limb at a time!"

"Stop!" Theon pleaded, forming a word with his screams. His tentacles were tense and tight with pain, coiled in what Ramsay could only describe as a defensive position. They grew out of Theon's body at his waist but above he remained the same, humanoid and familiar. Ramsay did not hesitate to bring his knife to Theon's throat, ready at once to slit it.

"Please, it hurts." There were tears streaming from Theon's eyes. His shoulders were pressed to the stone floor of his cell, back arched in the very picture of excruciating pain.

"Release me," Ramsay demanded, giving his trapped fingers a wild yank. 

Theon cried out in response."I can't!" He whimpered fearfully.

"I'll cut myself out," Ramsay announced, giving very little warning before moving to do just that. He brought his arm up for a quick stabbing motion and leaned back so that he might aim for the middle of Theon's new pile of writhing limbs.

"Wait!" Theon screamed. A grey tentacle shot up, uncoiling quick as a whip. It circled Ramsay's wrist in an utterly unpleasant sensation. It just felt... wrong.

His free hand was now caught. At a loss for what else to do, Ramsay leaned in and fought the tentacle off his wrist by taking a bite out of it. His teeth sank easy through the soft flesh, but there was tough muscle underneath. The taste was terrible, like bitter salt and quill ink. The only thing worse was the texture.

Theon screamed and the tentacle moved in Ramsay's mouth, throbbing and pulsating in ungodly ways. When it released its grip on Ramsay's wrist, Ramsay unhooked his teeth. Theon coiled the tentacle and brought it close to his body in an act of retreat and defeat.

"Stop hurting me, Ramsay," Theon cried. "Please, please, please stop hurting me."

"Release me!" Ramsay demanded again, more urgently. He did not move to act violently less he find a tentacle around his throat next.

"I can't," Theon insisted, sobbing, shaking his head and trembling throughout both the human and inhuman halves of his form. "You have to... you..." He seemed to go limp with yet another harsh sob, sucking in a pained breath.

Have to what? Yank it out? Ramsay tried again, ripping his arm backwards with all his might but the only thing it did was draw Theon's body closer to him.

Theon shook and screamed and continued his crying.

"What!" Ramsay demanded. "I have to what!" The quicker he was free of this tentacled monster, the better.

"You have to finish what you started!" Theon screamed, the fear and pain forming momentarily into malice. "You have to fuck me."

For a flash of a moment Ramsay's mind registered exactly what was happening here and the disgust of it rose in him almost making him sick. He swallowed the bile in the back of his throat and shoved his fingers deeper into Theon. It didn't feel right. It was warm and tight but Ramsay's arm was surrounded by a swirl of bloody tentacles. He wasn't sure he could participate in something as horrendous as this, and yet he pulled his hand back and pushed in as deep as he could again.

Theon grunted in a way that could be either pleasure or pain. "Faster," he said, hatred and shame quite clear in his tone. "Get this over with."

Ramsay was not inclined to take orders on how he fucked anyone, much less from a monstrous sea beast, but he too wanted out of this situation. He repeated his motions quicker and harder. He could not be sure what his fingers were shoving into, the hole lay underneath a fat tentacle and thusly unseen. Ramsay did not want to know. He fucked Theon with his fingers as best he could, and when shoving them in deep again and again did not work he began to twist and scissor them in quick succession.

Theon did not seem to enjoy himself, he only seemed pained. Still his breathing found the odd uneven pattern of someone reaching climax and his body seemed to tighten. Even his lower half was reacting. The ends of his tentacles were curled in on themselves. They twisted tighter and released minutely in a steady fashion like a cat showing the dexterity of its paw. Ramsay didn't care to watch the tentacles and found himself staring instead at Theon's navel, just above where his skin started to turn grey and sleek.

Theon whimpered, and then cried out. His insides clenched so hard Ramsay had trouble moving his fingers. There was a sudden spasm that seemed to ripple through Theon, accompanied by a loud shout. Ramsay's fingers were not released so much as forced out along with a hot wet gush of thick black liquid. It got under Ramsay's nails, and in the creases of his skin, and stained his hand all the way up to his wrist.

Ramsay clambered away from Theon so quickly he fell on his ass. He stared at the hideous tentacled half of the man before him and felt ill.

"What are you?" Ramsay asked again. His voice was accusatory and unkind in a way that made Theon feel more ashamed than he did climaxing from being violated and raped.

He did not answer, Theon only curled in on himself pulling his slashed and bitten tentacles to his body. He hugged his inhuman half with his human arms as if to hide them from plain sight. "Leave me," he begged. "Kill me. Never attempt to sodomize me again. I beg you, Ramsay. Do whatever else to me you please. Just not that."

In an urgent need to scrub the ink from his hand, Ramsay left Theon there in his cell as he began to weep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading 
> 
> [tumblr](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)


End file.
